


Through Summer Nights

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Through Life [2]
Category: Ironman (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College, Baby brother Peter, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, Older Brother Tony, Omega Peter Parker, Peter presents early, Starkcest, and i keep turtoring you and me by writing in english, thats it that’s the story, while sleeping in Tony’s bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: “Alpha.” Peter was presenting and claming for him.





	Through Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was not what I had in mind but while going to one aunt birthday, this came out— out of nowhere. 
> 
> Writing is still hard and I still beg forgiveness if you see mistakes; they are all mine.

** _ Through Summer Nights _ **

Tony lifted an eyebrow at the music. He knew thanks to Jarvis that his parents weren’t home, so leaving his coat by the door, he went up the stairs following the sound. He opened the door to his room and a cheeky smile was drawn on his face because of the vision he received. 

Peter was dancing in the middle of his room, his hair was all over the place as he kept bouncing, waving his arms and shaking his hips. 

Tony stood near the door crossing his arms in front of his chest; Peter hadn’t realized Tony was home yet and the older was going to enjoy the view as long as he could. Peter was home. Peter had been so busy lately and with Tony away on his first semester, it had been torture for him to be away from his baby brother. 

Sure, they called and texted, but nothing else compared to the warmth of having his baby between his arms. All Tony wanted was to keep Peter in his heart and never let him go. That’s the reason why he stayed silent and let his brother enjoy his not so secret privacy. 

Peter danced happy and free. He had been feeling weird and angsty, his skin felt itchy, clammy and hot. Maybe he was coming down with something, a fever or just the flu. 

He told his mom and Maria seemed oddly knowing and pleased; the woman said was going to go with his father to the drug store and bring him some that would make him feel better and left the room not without reminding him, Tony was about to be back that night. Peter laughed and hugged her happily and ran to his brother’s room. He would wait for Tony there. 

Peter touched Tony’s stuff with care, following the shape of toys and books with his fingertips and bit his lip anxiously; being surrounded with Tony’s scent calmed him but he couldn’t hide that Peter had missed his brother so much. There was a strange pang of longing in his chest the day Tony left the house and it kept being there until their first call at night, after Tony was all settle down. He had so much to fear now that his brother wasn’t home to take care of him, to protect him. To mark him. 

* * *

The first time Tony scent marked him was by accident. 

Peter was nervously pacing around the living room, he had sent applications for college but nobody had replied yet, but also knew that it was time for him to have an envelope —if Ned excited text was anything to go by— waiting for him at home. Tony couldn’t stand it. Peter moving around was making him nervous too and so, he couldn’t finish his work. 

“Peter,” Tony simply called making the boy stop, walking, obeying the silent order, Peter came close to reach enough for Tony to pet his hair and leave him sitting in the hollow space between his legs on the couch; filling the younger in a warm hug of scent of wood and fire. Tony smelled like home to Peter. 

Peter melted into his brother’s touch and hugged him turned hugging by the waist with his legs; hiding his face on Tony’s neck. 

Later that night Howard let then know he had took the letters with the rest of the correspondence. Peter was angry, frustrated and thrilled. 

Peter was also accepted in MIT. 

* * *

So lost in his memories Peter was, he failed to recognize his brother’s form standing next to the door; Tony kept watching him moving, dancing, wearing his clothes and smiling. Peter spin on clumsy feet and was about to fall when he felt a pair of arms supporting him. 

His heart jumped at the knowing-electric feeling that traveled over his body when the scent of home reached for him.  _Tony._

Peter latched onto Tony placing his arms around the other’s neck and climbed; keeping Tony’s body between his legs. He squealed with content. 

“You’re home.” Tony laughed and made them turn hugging Peter back while speaking softly in his ear. 

“I’m here, baby.”

* * *

The rest of the night was peaceful. The family had dinner together with simple conversations: news read over the papers, a new project that Maria and Peter were working on —Peter blushed thanks to the honest phrasing and ate bunch so he wouldn’t have to reply—, Tony’s classes, teachers and life at the dorms. 

Howard still wanted for Tony to live alone but the boy maintained his decision on living in campus like everyone else. It was the only sense of normality in his life, but maybe once Peter started going to school too, Tony could changed his mind. 

“Only then—“ He assured his parents. “Peter will live with me.” Peter wanted to laugh becoming bashful; he dreamt of nothing but staying with his brother. Peter wasn’t going to lie, not to himself nor to his parents, the idea of living alone with a stranger wasn’t something he would like to do. He would rather take classes online. 

They said good night and their parents left for good, Maria kissed both their of their cheeks not before reminded Peter to take his meds before sleeping. 

“Meds?” Tony frowned. “Is he sick? Are you sick? Why nobody told me you were sick?” Maria shook her head amused and hushed her son. 

“It’s nothing.”  _Not yet_.  Maria had her suspicions but it was still too early to know. “Just be sure you take them and have a full night sleep.” Tony didn’t look convinced, if there was something wrong with his baby brother he ought to know; the idea of Peter’s discomfort made him restless. And of course, as if sensing Tony’s troubles, Peter reached for him on a fist in his shirt and nuzzled his shoulder. 

Such a young age and were already so in-tune with each other. 

Maria kisses them again and wrapped them in a tight hug leaving the boys embarrassed and happy. She truly believed it was too early. 

Peter was too young to present yet even if his early behavior at the beginning of summer had little tellings on possibilities. But either way, she was going to protect her son the best she could; later next day they could set on an appointment, but tonight she was leaving them to enjoy their company. 

* * *

Tony had trouble sleeping. 

Peter had convinced him into building a fort, so his room was now a disaster of pillows, blankets and heavy duvets. His mother’s words wouldn’t leave him yet. It seemed something had being happening to Peter, even when his baby brother was nothing but the same happy, giggly boy running behind his back always wanting to play. If anything, Peter was a bit more clumsy and clingy than before but he thought that was because of his abscence. That was the summer he was home after leaving for school and when Tony thought about it: he had never been apart from his baby so long before. 

Himself, too, felt fierce and protective. Thou, he knew his mother and knew that she would protect them; Maria would never put their safety in danger. 

That’s why, realizing what was happening to Peter after hearing him whimper in his sleep, made Tony worry. 

Tony tried to wake Peter up but the boy would only trash on the bed, Peter had a fever and felt uncomfortable, he wanted to take his clothes off and hide under the cool sheets. Tony had a vague idea what he would needed to do to help Peter before calling his mom. 

A pretty nest. He needed to make Peter feel good and secure, safe before leaving the room; Tony cleaned the sweaty pearls on Peter’s forehead and neck, helped Peter out of his shirt and bottom pjs. Being hit with the sweet, alluring and potent smell of his brother’s need watered his mouth instead of making him wanting to flee the room. His baby brother smelled delicious. 

Peter fluttered his eyes without focus, the sweet honey that he used to associate with the doe expression on his baby brother’s face was not visible; Tony was rather join with a shiny gold, so pure and full of power. For a moment he could not breath. 

Peter seemed to look through him, through his soul and his desires. Peter was beautiful and perfect with his rosy cheeks, shiny eyes and disheveled hair; oh so loving and as sweet as needy; Peter was the perfect omega and was showing himself for the first time in his bed. 

Tony still couldn’t believed it. Peter was still fifteen —soon to be sixteen— but still to young to present; Tony, himself, had presented not so long ago, at the verge of eighteen. But there was no denying it. 

“ ** _Alpha.” _**Peter was presenting and claming for him. 

**Oh**,  _shit._


End file.
